1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique of converting electric power among plural ports.
2. Description of Related Art
A power converter that includes: a transformer; a primary-side full-bridge circuit that is provided on a primary side of the transformer; a secondary-side full-bridge circuit that is provided on a secondary side of the transformer; a first port that is connected to a positive electrode bus bar of the primary-side full-bridge circuit; a second port that is connected to a tap of a primary-side coil of the transformer; and a third port that is connected to a positive electrode bus bar of the secondary-side full-bridge circuit has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A)). The primary-side full-bridge circuit is a circuit including a bridge section that has: the primary-side coil of the transformer; and a magnetically-coupled reactor that is configured by magnetically coupling two reactors connected to both ends of the primary-side coil. Meanwhile, the secondary-side full-bridge circuit is a circuit including a bridge section that has a secondary-side coil of the transformer.
The power converter that is disclosed in JP 2011-193713 A detects a voltage of each port in order to convert electric power between two ports. However, when such a configuration in which separate detection circuits are used to detect the voltage of the first port and the voltage of the third port is adopted, cost tends to be increased. In addition, when the separate detection circuits are provided, fluctuation between detection accuracy of the voltage of the first port and detection accuracy of the voltage of the third port is generated.